Flash memory operations such as erasing, programming (writing), and reading involve electrical operations and thus consume power. Flash memory units are widely used in devices, which have strict power consumption constraints, such as laptops and mobile devices. For this reason, it is important for a flash memory controller (that controls the flash memory unit) to be power efficient.